


These Prices are Ridiculous

by JazzKat1213



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstore Worker AU, F/M, Fluff, I had to throw in some other ships, Multi, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzKat1213/pseuds/JazzKat1213
Summary: Percy's mum is forcing him to work in a bookstore. It gets a little more exciting when a blonde starts yelling at him for the ridiculous book prices.





	1. Percy has Game?

Percy honestly didn't understand why he was being forced to do this. Especially by his own mother. It was also the interviewer's fault as well, who in their right bloody mind would hire a dyslexic kid to work in a bookstore.

It defied a logic. Granted his mother was an aspiring author, so that made sense, and his half brother was too young to work part-time, so that made sense as well...but still. He thought he had made his thoughts on the matter of working anywhere but here very clear.

Nothing was happening here, I was rarely called on and had a pointless shift. However, I guess it is good for the money, which we desperately need if I even have a hope about ever going to college. It doesn't seem likely with the minimum wage I’m getting from this place..

So 2 weeks into the job and the only good thing so far had been Grover, Jason, Nico and Will had turned up at random points in the week. Be it for different reasons, but he still counted it. Jason had come to get a reading book for his mandatory english class, but ended up with both of them ripping into pizzas at Angelo’s- the Italian restaurant Nico's family ran after his mother died.

Grover had actually come to see him on his shift, as he was only just getting off his crutches and needed a job because of the non-existent income fund from his parents. He had eventually decided against it until his legs were stronger as he could hardly carry books or walk and he really didn't want to be behind the cashier.

Nico and Will just kind of wandered into the shop -holding hands,- got some of Wills medical books for school and just sat in the store reading for a bit before Percy actually said hello. He had basically been stalking them for half an hour, it was still awkward after Nico's confession, well for Percy anyway. They weren't exactly thrilled to see him and they both just glared at him before Will regained his smiley exterior.

That had been 2 weeks ago. Then she walked in, I hadn't expected anything, then again you don't usually expect a slap in the face from reality. I hadn't even noticed her, till her startling, stormy grey eyes were boring into mine as she started rambling on about the prices of the books. 

It was adorable, but terrifying. She had pale-gold blonde hair and tanned skin, like what you would expect a Californian girl to have, the eyes ruined the image though. They were beautiful but almost looked out of place. I continued to try and listen to her, I vaguely caught the words ‘Seaweed’ and ‘Brain’ and that snapped me out of whatever I was in. 

“Hey now look here Miss…?”

“Chase, Annabeth Chase.”

“Fine. Annabeth, I don't tag these books, I check them out and put them back.” She huffed in annoyance, then turned back to me and those eyes found mine again. She opened her mouth but then closed it again and we just kinda stared at each other, strangely, it wasn't that uncomfortable. 

“You know what, it's fine Seaweed Brain, I’ll pay. Make sure you do mention the prices to your manager though, this book is only 100 pages for like $7. I can get 500 page books for that.” I smirked a little bit listening to this girl complain about book prices. Then something hit me, an idea luckily and not her fist, because I honestly couldn't tell what she was going to do next. 

“Hey, if you give me your number, you can call the manager yourself.” I suggested.

“That's not a terrible idea, but why would I need to give you my number to call the owner of this place? Are you trying to hit on me Seaweed Brain?” she questioned.

“I might be. Anyway, I can text you their numbers, it's a joint ownership. Maybe try with the Mrs. though, her husband can be a little intimidating.”

“I’m used to intimidating, but sure I’ll try her first. Thanks…?”

“Percy, Percy Jackson.” I said as I wrote my number on a piece of paper. She took it and said,

“Well I guess I’ll see you around Percy. If not to complain more on the bad book prices.” I laughed slightly at that.

“See you Annabeth.” She turned and waved before leaving the bookstore.

Jason and Grover- who I had actually forgotten were here, due to the pretty, blonde distraction- stared at me. Jason seemed to have dropped his books.

“Dude! I never knew you had such game. I should get tips from you if Piper ever dumps me.” Grover and I both snickered a bit at that, we both knew that, that relationship isn't ending anytime soon. 

“Doesn't matter guys, s’not like I’ll ever see her again anyway.” 

“I highly doubt that Percy, she had bookworm written all over her.” Grover butted in. I turned away from them and back to the piles of books that needed re-shelving. I let my thoughts wander as soon as Grover and Jason left and everything seemed to be clouded by those striking grey eyes.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth calls again and she asks Percy on a date.

It was almost a week later that Annabeth called the store. I guess she was trying to get to the managers, maybe I gave her the wrong number or something, but I picked up the phone anyway. However, when she did call I didn't know it was her and it was a pleasant surprise…

\----------Earlier----------

~Hello, Olympus books, Percy speaking.~

~Oh, good, hey Percy…~ It was Annabeth.

~Still couldn't get through to my boss, huh?~ I said as I held the phone in place while a customer came up to the counter. Grover came and scanned them their purchases into the machine and gave them to me after to wrap. Overall, it was a pretty good system when Grover was employed.

~No, no I did.~ Now I was confused, a little hopeful, but still confused.

~Why are you calling then, are you going to start comparing prices or something?~ Grover turned to me, as I hadn't given him back the books, and he looked at me funny. He took the books out my hand and apologised to the person waiting patiently at the counter.

~No Seaweed Brain, I'm calling because I was hoping you'd pick up.~ I wasn't expecting that, but I was secretly smiling to myself all the same, Grover rolled his eyes and left to go do something… else, I didn't really care.

~Aw how nice Wise Girl, I missed you too.~ I could hear her snort through the other end of the phone and my smile grew.

~Oh did you now? Well in that case why don't me and you go out for dinner, tonight.~ Ok, well I definitely wasn't expecting that, but who am I to say no. She was awesome, and yeah, I liked her. So of course i said;

~ Yeah sure, what time?~

~How about you pick me up at 6, 9 Olympus Drive, and I'll tell you where we are going.~

~Sure~ I said writing the address down as best I could.

So I waited impatiently for my shift to be over before rushing home to my mum. I tried to act nonchalant but, she's my mother, she saw through all of that. I told her I was going out later and that pretty much gave me away when I smiled saying it. 

By the time 5:30 came round, I was dressed in my jeans, shirt and jacket and I was driving. I had only recently gotten my driver's license but I was thankful for it now. I found the correct address and knocked on the door of the grey and cream house. There was only one light on, and it shone through the twilight like a beacon. Annabeth opened the door in cream jeans and an emerald green blouse, and she was… beautiful. 

~Ready to go Seaweed Brain?~ I nodded and held out my arm like the sophisticated man I am and she took it. I opened the door of the car for her, then got in myself,

~You are such a gentleman, Percy.~ 

~Courtesy of my mother.~ She shrugged and then we were moving through the streets of New York, her telling me where to go. It was a restaurant, but a very relaxed one, and I was grateful it wasn't too fancy. We walked in and sat down in one of the booths. After we had ordered, we just started talking and it was actually really fun, to my surprise. 

~You know what? I think we’re going to get along, you and I.~ She stated. 

~Oh really?~

~Yeah, minus all the times we are going to fight over the fact that I'm right and you're wrong.~

~Well then I won't fight you on it.~

~See, told you we were going to get along. Now, did they lower the prices on those book?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes and I know that this isn't very good but oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend when I was bored. This is for you Lizzie, and because you're one of my bestest friends I even wrote a second chapter.


End file.
